Well, not really, technically
by inner soul
Summary: AU SASUSAKU"And besides Sasuke,kissing in the academy is breaking the rules." But as Tsunade started to blow her whistle to start the activity,he knew no one was ever going to stop him,because,technically,he's not breaking it,he's even following it...


Hello everybody! I kind of made very minor changes in this fic. I hope you'll like it! Please leave a review, as I would need them to improve my writing skills:D

Once again, thank you and enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. sad.

a few reminders:

_+ flashback __**setting **_**thoughts **normal conversation

+ they're teachers aged 19 years old

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss- Well, not really, technically **by inner soul** -sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

_**--Sasuke's POV (but still 3rd person)--**_

Uchiha Sasuke was annoyed. Very annoyed as a matter of fact. Annoyed to the point that he'd want to erase the existence of their academy from the face of the earth-

No.

Now that would be too easy. Erasing it would not eliminate his annoyance. No siree! He'd had to let it experience pain first as it would if it were a living human being. First he would pull out its roofs, bring down its walls, summon the snakes to bind around and crush its posts, and use his Katon no Jutsu to burn all its remnants. Only then would he be satisfied.

Now, to what might this annoyance be blamed upon? Well, of course the academy! After all, why would he want to erase its existence if not because it's the root of all evil? The right thing to ask is, what caused this annoyance of his? Well then, let's find out, shall we?

_**Earlier, at the academy's hallway...**_

"_Hi, Sasuke- kun!" An exquisitely beautiful pink haired woman of 19 years old greeted him._

"_Hnn." He replied._

"_Mou! Is that how you greet your girlfriend? And to think I was so excited to see you, is that all you can say?" She pouted._

_His eyes glanced at her lips. Those luscious lips. Those tomato coloured strawberry flavoured balm covered lips taunting him as if to say __**Come on! Give it a go! Kiss me! Taste me!**_

_Who could resist such lips? _

_Not him, that's for sure. _

_Giving in to temptation, he started to lean downwards to kiss her when a hand met his lips. He stopped his advance, his eyes asking her what's the problem._

_Answering his silent question, Sakura said, "Sasuke, you know we're not allowed to do that here. The kids might see us. And besides, doing Public Displays of Affection is breaking the rules of this institution." _

_She then started to walk, "See you later, Sasuke- kun!" And she left him. Frustrated._

_**Back to the present...**_

So there. You get the point.

He was annoyed like hell.

**Like HELL.**

**LIKE HELL.**

**LIKE, WHAT THE HELL?!**

There was nothing even WHOLESOME or SAINT- LIKE about this place that deserved respect from his ever so kind Sakura. The headmaster is a gambler, a woman unable to accept that aging is a part of every life that Kami- sama bestowed upon each and every one of them. The assistant headmaster is a dirty old man who peeks at the ladies public bath. The secretary's pet is a pig, which according to the Christian bible has been the vessel of demons. His senior colleague was a "better than late" person, who always lies and reads that porn novel their assistant headmaster has made. The head of the math department is a smoker and the epitome of the deadly sin sloth. They're teaching how to kill assassins and missing nins in the school. Hell, even the students curse like there was no tomorrow! And there's so much more! Now where is the-

He was still brooding by his table when someone interrupted him,

"Yo! Sasuke!"

**Speaking of the devil.** "What Kakashi- sensei?" He was glaring daggers at him for interrupting his brooding.

Kakashi was unfazed, instead he teased him," Mou, I thought I told you not to call me that. We're colleagues now, Ne, Sa-su-ke kun?" He winked.

"Go try your homosexual pedophilic tendencies somewhere." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Ouch, that's harsh." But nowhere in his face (well eyes, because most of his face was hidden by his mask) showed hurt, instead it expressed amusement. "Hehe! Anyways, we're to have a seminar later on. Each teacher is required to attend this one, according to Tsunade."

"Hnn."

"Feisty as ever," He joked. "Well then, see you there, Sa-su chan." He teased, then disappeared.

"Tch." Then he returned to his brooding.

**NOW, where is the WHOLESOME or SAINT- LIKE in that?**

_**--End of Sasuke's POV--**_

__

_**Later at the seminar, at one of the academy's training grounds...**_

"Welcome everyone! I'm glad you're all here!" Tsunade greeted. "Today we're going to have a leadership training seminar. It's for you to become better teachers and leaders in your missions." She explained. "I'll be your trainer for this seminar. Now choose a partner and line up in two's. Hurry up, we don't have all day." She ordered -cough- barked -cough-.

(Well of course, Sasuke chose Sakura to be his partner. Sasuke: Damn right I wouldn't let anyone touch my Sakura. Me: possessive much?)

"Now in being a leader, one skill that you must possess is motivating others. For this activity, we will be testing that." She cleared her throat and started again. "One of you will have to be the real person and the other the reflection. Now choose!" She ordered.

"How troublesome." Someone commented among the group (Guess who?)

Tsunade glared daggers at Shikamaru. "Well then, since you're so motivated and ecstatic to be here," her words were dripping with sarcasm, "I'll give myself the honor of choosing for you as a reward for your motivation." She spat the last word with as much sarcasm as she can. "The men will be the real person while the women the reflection since their bodies are very flexible, unlike MEN." She smiled with satisfaction as she saw how her words punctured the overly inflated egos of the MOTIVATED men.

"Now then. As I count to five, the men would have to think of poses and the women would have to follow their partner's poses. Shizune and Jiraiya will be the observers for this activity. They will be determining whether the men can motivate and whether the women have enough motivation to follow their leader." Tsunade explained. "Ready yourselves."

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hnn."

"Are you alright? Is something bothering you? You seem out of it." Her eyes were filled with worry.

Seeing this, Sasuke's brooding was forgotten and the feeling of biting into temptation was rekindled. His eyes again glanced at her lips. Her tomato coloured strawberry flavoured balm covered lips were there again, taunting him as if to say _**Come on! Give it a go! Kiss me! Taste me!**_

And as Tsunade started to blow her whistle to start the activity, he knew **no one was ever going to stop him...**

"One!" Tsunade barked.

Sasuke stepped closer to her, Sakura followed, stepping closer to him.

**Not the students...**

"Two!"

Sasuke raised both his hands, palms facing forward and levelled at his chest. Sakura did the same and their palms touched.

**Not even his colleagues...**

"Three!"

Sasuke intertwined his fingers with hers. Sakura followed but looked up at him with curious eyes.

**Not even Sakura...**

"Four!"

He leaned down, using his smoldering onyx eyes to hold her gaze still.

"**Because he's not technically breaking the rules...**

"Five!"

And he closed their gap, kissing her then and there.

**In fact, he's following them by following their headmaster's (the maker of the rules) orders...**

And as he tasted her strawberry flavoured lips, he thought, **On second thought, destroying the academy might not be a good idea**, for he might not be given an opportunity to kiss here there again...

**The end**

A/N: so did you like it? or no? Please leave a review so that I would know, Constructive criticisms will be very much appreciated! Flames too, if you want. (But I hope there won't be, ne? Hehe!) Just as long as I could get any reaction from you (desperate much?) Hehe!

Maraming Salamat po!


End file.
